


Why?

by MukuroLuverWawa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I'm sorry guys!, M/M, Psyco Kaito, Unhealthy Realtionships, Yandere, kids don't try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: I love him.I want him.I need him. Read at your own risk!





	

**Author's Note:**

> RUN! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!!!!

He always sat in the back.  
He is very quiet.  
Unlike everybody else here, who wastes their energy by talking or chatting about useless things. He sits, and waits. I hear him humming to himself, little perfect melodies that come from his perfect mouth.  
That mouth.  
He's never been kissed before, by a man nor woman. I wish to claim that lips for my own, I never talked to him, I can't talk to him. Not with Her around. I hate her. 

In public we are perfect, I say everything she wants to hear. She clings to me like virus, a bug. I hate the way she stares at my hair, or kissed my neck, the way she brings me around her "friends." 

"Hey,Kaito." Miku clings to me, texting at her friends with one hand and having her other arm wraped around my arm.

"Yeah?" I was staring at him again, I want to taste him, corruct him, claim him. Own him.

"I'm having a party at my house and I was wondering..." She leaned closer and kissed my cheek,"If you wanted to come..." Miku leaned back and rested her head on my lap. 

"Who's coming?" I asked, still staring at him, he was drawing again. His careful small hands wrapped around that pencil, so tightly. I licked my lips, dreaming about that hands wrapped around something bigger, longer, more close to my-

"Oh, just a couple people, Luka, Meiko,Gapuko,Rin and umm whats his name?" Miku pondered awhile until she thought of the answer in that dimwitted little head of her's. "Len!" I snapped my head towards her. He's coming, he never goes! He stays indoors. At nine he goes to sleep, at six he wakes up, on tuesdays he had paino. This does not make sense! Why go to a teen party? Nonetheless Miku's?

"What time is this party?" This is perfect. A night with Len alone. 

"Oh! Um, like at six." Miku got up and brushed herself off. 

***************************

He's staring at me again. I sat in the back in corner. I see him, lust in his eyes. I try my best to avoid him. His eyes always shift to my legs. I can't see why though. 

"Len!" I look up, it's Rin. Tuning out in 1, 2, 3, 4,5. I don't care. I just want him to stop. In the halls all I see is him. His cold blue eyes on me. I often turn my face away so he can't see me. It's like this everyday. For 6 years.

9:00-He's watching.

10:00 he's watching.

11:00 he's watching.

12:00 He's watching.

0:00 He's watching.

 

Why am I here?

He's here.

The party huge, he won't find me here. I'm in a corner. I feel like I should go...Rin will understand, I'll just say that I'm sick. Yeah..I'm sick. I make eyecontact with the door and make my way towards it.  
I felt my arm getting grabbed, Kaito.

"Hey, Len." His low voice, husy and low. Terrifying.

"H-h-hey, K-kaito, I'm sorry. I have to go, I don't feel good." I tried pulling away, but his nails were digging into skin, making it have strips of crimson running down the boys arms.

"Then, you should come with me, I'll take you home." I wanted to protest, but he grabbed me.

I was in his car.

He was in his car.

He was looking at me.

I was staring ahead.

 

I was being pushed into a bed.

He pushed me into a bed.

I let a scream.

He let out a laugh.

***************************

I pushed him into a bed.

He was pushed into a bed.

I saw him crying.

Why?  
*****************

I felt him spread my legs.

My hands are binded.

I felt something pressed against me.

Then I felt my lips being pressed against mine

Then I heard those words.

"I'm sorry".

Then I finally said it.

"I know."

Then we said it,  
"I love you."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and support this fic! I'll probally update my other fic, I just had writers block....


End file.
